1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device. In particular, a radio communications device with an active flip or cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile phones now commonly have covers or flips which cover over all or part of a phone's keypad and display. An advantage of covering the keypad but not the display is that the keypad is protected while the display is still visible but a disadvantage is that the display is exposed to damage. An advantage of covering the display and keypad is that the display is protected but a disadvantage is that the display cannot be viewed without opening the cover to see the display. Therefore one has a choice of covering and obscuring the display or of uncovering the display and exposing it to damage.
It would be advantageous to improve this situation.